Esa Tarde
by Vir-GD
Summary: Bella llevaba tiempo planeándolo, pasar una tarde con Edward Cullen, el chico que le gustaba... Y no iba a perder la oportunidad. ONESHOT LEMON


El chico que me gustaba, Edward Cullen. Alto con el pelo cobrizo, de complexión media y con una sonrisa torcida que hacía que todas las chicas del instituto de Forks cayeran rendidas a sus pies. No era un creído, todo lo contrario, simpático hasta más no poder y siempre que se le necesitaba para algo allí estaba el primero.

Hacía ya un tiempo que estábamos tonteando, nos habíamos liado más de una vez, pero no habíamos llegado a más de un par de toqueteos tontos. Yo acababa de salir de una relación que había durado un año y medio y no es que no tuviera ganas pero no quería volver a ilusionarme y quedar de nuevo hecha pedazos por un tío. Aún así, llevaba más de un mes intentando quedar con él, pero todavía no había habido ocasión.

Era verano, principios de Julio, día 6 para ser más exactos, aunque en Forks, Washington, hacía frío. Ése día estaba sola en casa, mis padres se habían ido a la ciudad a pasar unos días y mi hermano Seth estaba en casa de Jake.

Le mandé un mensaje a Edward para decirle que se viniera, contestándome él que en cuanto llegara me haría una llamada perdida para que fuera a buscarle donde habíamos decidido reunirnos para ir a mi casa.

Decidí prepararme antes de que él llegara. Me repasé las piernas con la cuchilla y me eché crema por todo el cuerpo. Después me vestí y me senté en el sofá a ver la televisión hasta que recibiera su llamada. Lo dejé en el canal que estaba cuando se había encendido, CW, emitían Crónicas Vampíricas y me quedé viendo como los hermanos Salvatore se peleaban por el amor de Elena.

Estaba en una escena en la cual Stefan y Elena están llegando al cuarto de él cuando me llegó un mensaje al móvil.

Ya estoy aquí, vas a tardar mucho?

Edward

Pulsé responder y empecé a escribir:

No tardo ni 10 min, ahora te veo. Besos.

Bella

Envié el mensaje y me levanté del sofá, cogí las llaves de casa y cerré la puerta con pestillo en cuanto salí por ella. Fui en dirección al instituto para reunirme con él, y en menos del tiempo estimado estuve allí.

Su coche, un Volvo C30 plateado, resaltaba entre la espesa maleza que rodeaba el parking del instituto de Forks. Apoyado contra su lateral se encontraba Edward, vestido con unos vaqueros azul oscuro, zapatos negros, camiseta blanca con cuello en V y una chaqueta de cuero por encima. Simplemente impresionante.

-Hola Bella, ya me parecía que no me volverías a llamar. –me dijo en cuanto me reuní con él.

-Me gusta dejar a la gente con la intriga. –contesté y le di un beso en la mejilla.- Anda, vámonos.

-De acuerdo. –me abrió la puerta del copiloto y luego subió él y condujo en dirección a mi casa.- ¿No crees que debería aparcar el coche en otro lado? –preguntó.- Si llega tu hermano y lo ve en la entrada sospechará.

-Puedes dejarlo allí, Seth no llegará hasta bien entrada la noche. A lo mejor hasta se queda a dormir en casa de Jacob. –sonreí ante la idea.

Si mi hermano se quedaba a dormir en casa de Jake tendría mi casa completamente sola para mí toda la noche, lo que significaba que Edward no tendría por qué irse.

Aparcó el Volvo en la entrada del garaje y bajamos del coche. Lo cerró con llave y fuimos a la puerta de mi casa, abriéndola con las llaves que tenía yo en el bolsillo y volviendo a echar el cerrojo una vez que los dos estuvimos dentro.

Pasé al salón y me eché en el sofá, acompañándome él al instante.

-Y… ¿Cómo es que has decidido llamarme? –me preguntó a la vez que jugaba con un mechón de mi pelo.- La última vez que te vi no estuviste muy amistosa que digamos.

Bufé. La última vez que le había visto le había pillado en el baño liándose con Jessica Stanley, y cuando se volvió a juntar con el grupo le hablé con rabia y le miré mal.

-Tú sabes muy bien porque estaba de ese humor. –le contesté.- Pero… Ahora mismo dejemos ese asunto, ¿vale? No quiero perder el tiempo.

Terminé de hablar y me senté a horcajadas encima de él.

-Creo que ya lo he perdido demasiado. –dije.

Me abalancé contra sus labios y le empecé a besar con desesperación. Hacía más de un mes que habíamos estado en ese descampado al lado de la playa, y le necesitaba más que nunca.

-Sí que vas rápido pequeña. –pronunció contra mis labios pero no se desasió de ellos.

Apretó sus brazos contra mi cintura, haciendo que nuestros pechos quedaran pegados a más no poder. Deslicé mis manos a su cuello y empecé a tirar del pelo de su nuca, haciendo que pequeños quejidos salieran de su garganta. Le encantaba cuando yo hacía eso.

Sus manos pasaron de mi cintura a mi espalda y se metieron por debajo de mi camiseta, acariciando cada rastro de piel que encontraban, y haciendo que me dieran unos escalofríos deliciosos.

-Tienes los riñones helados. –me dijo cuando nos separamos para tomar aire.- Deberíamos subir a tu habitación y que te taparas un poco.

Le miré con una ceja levantada.

-¿En serio crees que me voy a tapar con algo? –me reí.- Aunque estoy de acuerdo en lo de subir a mi habitación.

Le cogí de la mano y tiré de él en dirección hacia las escaleras. Cuando estuvimos ante la puerta de mi cuarto le empujé contra ella y empecé a besarle de nuevo. Recorrí con mis manos todo su pecho por encima de la camiseta, se le marcaban los pectorales y abdominales al pasar mis manos por encima, cosa que me volvió loca.

Mientras nos íbamos besando él soltó una mano de mi cintura y abrió el picaporte de mi cuarto, haciendo que los dos entráramos en tromba a él y cayéramos entrelazados encima de la cama.

Sus manos no paraban de subir y bajar por mis costados y las mías estaban bastante entretenidas tirando del pelo de su nuca y acariciándolo. Sus piernas se encontraban entre las mías, haciendo que nuestras partes más íntimas se rozasen y creasen una fricción deliciosa.

Dejó de besarme los labios y empezó a descender hasta mi cuello, empezando a besar desde debajo de la oreja hasta la clavícula, que era lo máximo que le dejaba mi camiseta. Volvió a subir dando besos hasta que llegó a mi oreja.

-La camiseta me estorba. –dijo y después me mordió en la oreja.

Solté un jadeo y me erguí para que pudiera quitármela.

Pasó sus manos por mi cintura, llevándose el bajo de la camiseta consigo y acariciando cada parte de piel mientras me la quitaba. Tenía la piel de gallina y la respiración acelerada por su culpa.

-Mmm… Así mejor. –me volvió a tumbar en la cama y me besó de nuevo en los labios.

Sus manos pasaron por mis costillas hasta llegar a mi sujetador donde cambiaron de rumbo hasta rodear mi torso y meterse por debajo de mi espalda.

-Antes de que hagas lo que creo que vas a hacer… -dije contra su oreja.- Quítate tu camiseta. –le mordí en el lóbulo.

Se apartó de mí, levantándose de la cama y quitándose la camiseta por los hombros, dejándome ver su espectacular torso.

-¿Ahora me dejarás hacerlo? –se volvió a reunir conmigo, poniéndose encima de mi.- ¿Eh, pequeña traviesa? –me besó delicadamente en los labios.

Arqueé mi espalda, dejándole acceso al cierre del sujetador, y él no desperdició la oportunidad. Pasó sus manos por debajo de mí y lo desabrochó en menos de un segundo, en cuanto lo hizo sus manos subieron hasta mis hombros y deslizó las tiras hasta que las sacó de mis brazos, el resultado fue que estaba completamente desnuda de cintura para arriba.

Irguió la cabeza y se me quedó mirando, sus ojos pasaban desde mi cintura a mi cara, deteniéndose en mis pechos. Me volvió a besar el cuello y bajó hasta la clavícula donde volvió a bajar y se aventuró hasta mi escote besando y mordisqueando mis pezones mientras una de sus manos masajeaba mi otro pecho.

Mi respiración no podía estar peor, cada vez me costaba más coger aire. La temperatura de mi cuerpo había subido por lo que me estaba haciendo Edward, pero no quería que parara.

Acaricié su espalda hasta llegar a su pantalón, metiendo las manos por debajo de ellos y de los bóxers y encontrando sus glúteos, donde apreté mis manos. Después llevé mis manos por la parte delantera de su torso, tocando sus bien formados pectorales y abdominales. Me atreví a bajar aún más la mano, pasándola por encima de la cremallera de su pantalón vaquero y notando su excitación.

-¿Te gusta lo que tocas? –preguntó divertido contra mi oreja para después morderla.

-No me gusta… Me encanta. –llevé mis manos a su cara y le apreté contra mí en un beso desesperado.- ¿Qué tal si nos deshacemos de la ropa? –pregunté juguetona.

-Por mi bien. –contestó con la voz ronca.

Llevé las manos a su cinturón y lo desabroché haciendo lo mismo después con el botón y la cremallera de su pantalón.

Se volvió a levantar de la cama, llevándome a mí con él, e hizo lo mismo con mi pantalón.

-Espera, primero quitémonos las zapatillas. –añadí medio riendo.

Me senté en la cama y me quité las converse negras y los calcetines, sin dejar de mirar a Edward.

-Ya está.

Me volvió a levantar y bajó mis pantalones y bragas de una vez, dejándome completamente desnuda. Me sonrojé ante la idea de que no le gustara mi cuerpo, ya que no dejaba de mirarme fijamente.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunté tímida.

No contestó, por lo que me temí lo peor. _Tonta Bella, eso es lo que eres, ¡una tonta!_

-Eres hermosa. –habló acercándose a mí y rodeando mi cintura con sus brazos, pegándome lo más que pudo a su pecho y besando mi cuello.

Esas dos palabras me quitaron todas las inseguridades que pudiera tener.

Ataqué de nuevo sus labios y bajé su pantalón y bóxers hasta el suelo, dejando su miembro expuesto, denotando lo excitado que estaba. Rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y caí de espaldas a la cama con él encima de mí y nuestras piernas entrelazadas.

El beso se fue tornando más desesperado y las manos de Edward no dejaban de jugar con mis pezones, haciendo que soltara pequeños jadeos contra sus labios.

Cuando se cansó de ellos atacó mi cuello y fue bajando hasta que se encontró con mi ombligo, al que mordisqueó un poco pero en el que no se detuvo, siguió hasta más abajo dejando besos húmedos y pequeños mordiscos hasta que llegó a mi centro donde empezó a lamer mi clítoris e introdujo dos dedos en mí.

Bajé una de mis manos y empecé a tirar de sus cabellos, las sensaciones que me estaba haciendo sentir eran únicas y no quería que pararan nunca. El calor que sentía antes no era nada comparado con el que estaba sintiendo ahora, estaba excitada a más no poder y de mi boca salían quejidos y gemidos de placer.

Sus dedos no paraban de entrar y salir de mí y su lengua hacía círculos infernales sobre mi centro haciendo que algo, una sensación cada vez más placentera, se apoderara de mi vientre. Cuando esa sensación llegó a su punto máximo no lo pude soportar más y chillé, chillé lo más alto que pude, arqueándome hacia arriba durante bastantes segundos y cayendo desplomada a la cama después de ellos. Había llegado al orgasmo.

Estaba exhausta y yo no había hecho ningún ejercicio físico.

Edward se irguió y puso su cara a la altura de la mía, sonriendo y mirándome a los ojos.

-Veo que lo has disfrutado. –dijo mientras se pasaba una mano por los labios, por los que después se paseó su lengua.

-Sí, estás en lo cierto. –contesté entre jadeos y después le sonreí.

-Me alegro mucho. –bajó la cabeza y besó mis labios delicadamente, apenas rozándolos, y haciendo que me volviera loca.

Cuando se separó le fruncí el ceño.

-¿Te crees que me puedes besar así después de lo que me has hecho? –puse mis manos en sus hombros y le empujé hacia la derecha, haciendo que él se tumbara en la cama, y yo sentándome encima de su cintura con su miembro rozando mi entrada.- Me tienes loca y me besas despacio. ¿Pero qué te has creído? –bajé y rocé su boca con mis labios mientras hablaba.

-Mmm… Lo siento. –sonrió maliciosamente mientras afianzaba sus manos en mi cintura.- No volverá a ocurrir.

De repente nuestros labios volvían a estar unidos, más desesperadamente que antes y las manos de Edward dirigían mis caderas haciendo que formaran círculos sobre su miembro. Él gemía mientras nos besábamos y yo le acompañaba, era una sensación fantástica, no me podía imaginar cómo sería tenerle dentro de mí.

-¿Qué tal si nos dejamos ya de jueguecitos? –le pregunté al oído para después empezar a besarle el cuello.

En ese mismo instante me apartó y se bajó de la cama, buscando algo por el suelo de la habitación. Cuando encontró sus pantalones cogió la cartera del bolsillo trasero y la abrió sacando de ella un envase cuadrado y plateado.

Me recosté en la cama, esperando a que terminara de ponerse el condón, y cuando lo hizo se reunió conmigo, tumbándose de nuevo encima de mí.

-¿Lista? –sonrió.

-¿Tu qué crees? –correspondí su sonrisa y rodeé su trasero con mis piernas, situando su miembro en mi entrada.

-De acuerdo. –me besó y apretó sus caderas contra las mías.

Había entrado en mí de una vez y no pude evitar soltar un jadeo contra sus labios.

Empezó a moverse rítmicamente, entrando y saliendo de mí a un compás delicioso mientras no dejaba de besarme por todas partes y de mordisquear lo que encontraba a su paso.

-Más rápido Ed… Más rápido. –decía contra su oreja cuando sentía que estaba a punto de volver a llegar al orgasmo.

-¿Estás segura de que eso es lo que quieres? Si lo hago volverás a chillar, pero más fuerte aún. –rió como pudo con la respiración acelerada.

-Sí, claro que es lo que quiero. ¡Vamos! –le chillé.

-Está bien, entonces… Marca el ritmo tú misma.

Nos giró en la cama sin separarnos y terminé de nuevo a horcajadas sobre él.

-Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer. –se irguió y mordisqueó uno de mis pezones, provocándome.

Empecé a moverme de arriba hacia abajo, provocando yo misma que su miembro entrara y saliera de mí, ésta posición era muy placentera.

Al principio empecé a probar haciendo círculos y luego bajando y subiendo de nuevo. Las caras que provocaba en Edward eran jodidamente sexys y éstas me provocaban cada vez más.

-Bella, Bella, Bella… Para, ¡para! –me interrumpió cuando estaba a nada de alcanzar el clímax.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunté jadeante.

-Levanta. Vamos.

Me aparté de él confundida. ¿Qué demonios pasaba?

-¿Edward? ¿Qué pasa?

Me cogió en brazos sin que yo me diera cuenta y al segundo siguiente estaba sentada encima de mi escritorio con las piernas colgando.

-No pasa nada. Pero quería cambiar de posición para que pudieras terminar sin que te diera un ataque al corazón. –me sonrió y me volvió a besar.

Se separó y abrió mis piernas con las manos, cogió su miembro y lo dirigió hacia mi entrada, donde jugó un poco conmigo para al final acabar entrando de nuevo.

-Ahora sí que vas a terminar. Como que me llamo Edward Cullen.

Entraba y salía de mí a una velocidad bastante alta, haciendo que unos jadeos salvajes salieran de mi boca y provocando que mi corazón latiera como si quisiera salirse de mi pecho.

-Edward, oh Dios, ¡no pares! –estaba a punto, justo en el filo, y sabía que él lo podía notar.

Bajó sus manos y las posicionó en mis caderas cogiendo más fuerza de empuje y entrando más profundo y fuerte en mí, haciendo que en solo 5 estocadas llegara al clímax y él terminara en unas pocas más.

-Eres… Fantástico. –le dije al oído.

-Gracias pequeña. Tú también eres fantástica. –me dio un pequeño beso en la nariz y salió de mí, quitándose el condón, haciéndole un nudo y tirándolo en la papelera que había al lado del escritorio.

Abrió mi cama y después me cogió en brazos. Nos llevó a ella y los dos nos tumbamos abrazados mirándonos a los ojos.

Me quedé dormida a los pocos minutos.


End file.
